<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by somebodysomeplace1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903873">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1'>somebodysomeplace1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie gets hurt on a call and Buck is there by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie doesn’t get hurt on a shift often; it’s usually Buck in that department.</p>
<p>He is the more stable one in their relationship; he has to be. Eddie’s got a kid to take care of and a job to maintain. He doesn’t have time to get injured; especially with the amount of money that it costs.</p>
<p>So when he gets hurt on a call; it sucks.</p>
<p>There was a building collapse and mild fire on the top floor. The team had split up to gather all of the people that were still in the building.</p>
<p>One second he has Buck on his trail behind him; the next, he’s gone.</p>
<p>After that, it all goes dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Eddie wakes up, his head is beating and he can feel the pulse in his head booming constantly; not going away.</p>
<p>He is in a hospital bed with all of his team surrounding him. Hen and Chimney are talking to what seems like the nurse about his condition.</p>
<p>“He has a mild concussion. Multiple bruises over his body that should heal very quickly. You guys should have nothing to worry about.” The nurse says; smiling and walking out the room- Hen and Chimney following suit.</p>
<p>It’s only Eddie left in the room, by himself. His pain starts to filter his brain. He can’t recall what happened; how he ended up here.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of emptiness filling the room, Eddie looks at the door; his boyfriend standing there.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Eddie manages to get out without showing his pain.</p>
<p>Buck comes to sit on the chair beside the bed; staring down at Eddie with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” Buck whispers</p>
<p>Eddie looks up at him; placing a hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Buck” he starts; causing Buck to look at him in the eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my own doing. I probably left and then got hurt.”</p>
<p>Buck smiles and rubs his cheek into Eddie’s hand. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Eddie’s temple; staying there for a while.</p>
<p>Eddie knew that he had bruises, and he knew that they were going to hurt like hell, but he did not know that they would hurt this bad.</p>
<p>Buck leaning on him has never been a struggle, but the weight on some of his body being on his sends a sharp pain through his body.</p>
<p>The parts of his body that contain the bruises feel like they are being pressed down deep into his skin. In that very moment, everything hurts, every part of his body aches and he is exhausted.</p>
<p>“You’re hurting me. “ Eddie says, breaking the silence between the two. He knows that it sound bad, but it’s the truth.</p>
<p>Buck lifts his weight off of him; looking hurt.</p>
<p>“Oh.” he says looking away</p>
<p>“It’s the bruises.” Eddie tries to point, but winces in pain when he moves.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Buck starts “I’ll be more gentle.”</p>
<p>Eddie smiles at him in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team comes to visit him in his room. They bring him food- actual food that is not from the hospital- and try to cheer him up. Eventually they have to leave, and they all do; except Buck.</p>
<p>“I’m staying the night.” Buck says, leaving no room for a rebuttal.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m fine with that.” he says; starting to look around the room.</p>
<p>“Christopher’s coming. I knew that you would want to see him.” Buck smiles</p>
<p>He has to stay there overnight; Buck by his side and Christopher on the way. Eddie’s usually the stable one in the relationship, but he knows that he can’t always be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>